SkyTown, Elysia
SkyTown is a research station in the upper atmospere of Elysia created by the Chozo and populated by Aurora Unit 217 and a small army of maitenance drones. It is the fifth area explored in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. History The history of SkyTown begins 1500 years ago. Built by the Chozo as a deep space research observatory, SkyTown is a vast network of floating research pods that acts as a protective "Web" high above the surface of Elysia. Realizing that maintenantce was using up valuable research time, the Chozo created a race of self-aware androids to aid in upkeep. 1051 years ago, the Chozo departed Elysia, leaving the Elysians to continue searching the stars. For the next 200 years, the Elysians continued to monitor the deep space telemetry, until they ran critically low on fuel and materials, at which point they entered a state of hibernation. During this time, they continued to analyze data in the form of "dreams". This is how they witnessed a Phazon meteor impact the planet Tallon IV. After 835 years (16 years ago), The city's defence systems detected the approach of a Galactic Federation ship (or ships). As the Elysians awoke and prepared to defend SkyTown from a possible threat, the GF ship(s) communicated with the Elysians and declared peace. Soon after, the Treaty of Elysia was drafted, which brought much needed fuel and parts to SkyTown, in exchange for access to the city's research instruments and databases. Eventually, Elysia's atmosphere was deemed too harsh for humans, so the Federation sent an Aurora Unit, 217, instead. This gave the Elysians access to the Federation's Aurora Network, and all the information therein. The Federation and the Elysians of SkyTown collaborated to avert many disasters and thwart many enemies until five months ago, when the city's systems detected another Phazon meteor strike another planet. At this point, all resources were directed towards finding the source of these meteors, which was discovered one month ago. Unfortunately, AU 217 had been corrupted with an unknown virus, severing all comunicaton with the Galactic Federation. A week after that, SkyTown's sensors detected several Phazon meteors, one of which was heading straight for Elysia. The impact destroyed a large portion of the city, and began corrupting the entire planet. Not long after, the city was invaded by Space Pirates, and after two weeks, the Elysians were infected with Phazon, falling under space pirate control. Bounty Hunter Ghor was sent to help the Elysians by restoring AU 217, but was also infected and joined the pirates. Soon after, Samus Aran was sent by the Federation, who then restored 217, defeated Ghor, destroyed the shield protecting the Leviathan by dropping a nuclear device (as well as a section of the city) on it, and destroyed the Leviathan, thus eliminating the Space Pirate pressence. Features *Three landing sites *Three save stations *Zipline and Kinetic Orb Cannon transportation systems *Aurora Unit 217 Life Daily life of the Elysians of SkyTown involves city maintenance and transportation of materials and fuel to various pods of the city, while AU 217 analyzes information collected by the city's research instruments. Areas *Spire Dock *Steambot Barracks *Aurora Chamber *Junction *Security Station *Powerworks *Chozo Observatory *Botanica *Xenoresearch Facility Inhabitants *Elysians *AU 217 Category:Elysia